


Clean (Exsanguination)

by GenerallyHuxurious (GallifreyanOmnishambles)



Series: The Korova Milkbar [3]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: 33 Day Guro Challenge, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bath Sex, Bathing/Washing, Bathtub Sex, Blood, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Bloodplay, Bottom Kylo Ren, Coming Untouched, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Don't say I didn't warn you, Drowning, Emotional Manipulation, Emperor Hux, Guro, Hux is Not Nice, Knifeplay, Literally A Bloodbath, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Non Canonical Immortal, One-Sided Relationship, Orgasm Control, Submissive Kylo Ren, Top Armitage Hux, Ultraviolence, Unhealthy Relationships, Water Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 03:02:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7667725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GallifreyanOmnishambles/pseuds/GenerallyHuxurious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the Kylux 33 Days of Guro Challenge, Day 24: Bloodbath</p>
<p>Auren Hux (of the Ultraviolence AU) invites Kylo Ren to share a bath with him. He's been planning this for a while. Kylo is in for a surprise. It's not necessarily a nice surprise.</p>
<p>(You don't need to have read Ultraviolence to read this but several central elements of the plot do give away the ending of the main story, so do bear that in mind.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clean (Exsanguination)

**Author's Note:**

> (Although Hux does many terrible things to Kylo in this fic it's entirely consensual and neither party can be permanently harmed by anything they do.)

Footsteps echoed through the high vaulted room, the steady slap of naked feet across the marble floor drawing ever closer to the figure draped facedown across the bed. 

Kylo didn't bother to open his eyes. Stretching slightly he lazed face down across the Emperor's bed, his long limbs failing to find the edges despite his height. Hux had ordered this bed be built almost before the palace itself had been completed. It had taken him two years to properly secure his empire after Snoke's death at Kylo's hands and no one would have begrudged Hux the chance to celebrate after his coronation. Even Kylo had attended and done his best to take part. At the time he'd been proud of himself for overcoming his jealousy just far enough to to be able fuck the slim vicious one called Thanisson whilst he'd forced himself to watch Hux sharing Dex with Mitaka. 

It was ludicrous to him now to think that he's ever been so petty. So many years had passed and yet the two of them remained unchanged. The Galaxy aged whilst it's Emperor sat in judgement over it all, perfect and eternal.

A cold hand drifted across his arse making him twitch. Behind him Hux hummed deep in his throat as Kylo's spasm caused more come to slip out of him. Kylo wriggled his hips to move away from the damp sensation beneath him and better present his thoroughly used hole to his Emperor's inspection. 

Kylo rarely visited now but when he did the two leaders of the Galaxy always did their best to make up for lost time. For Kylo that usually meant being fucked by the man he loved until he could hardly stand and the glorious sensation of cooling seed perpetually running down his legs when he did. For Auren however, it was merely an opportunity to play far harder than usual. Of course Kylo knew this, he was not as delusional as Hux believed, but still he clung to the possibility that eventually the rarity of familiarity in an ever changing universe would be enough for Hux to develop a fondness for him and not just the unique potential of his body. Perhaps it was a futile hope, but it sustained him.

A sharp pain disrupted his thoughts. The unkind slide of a needle piercing the meat of his backside followed by cold pressure as too much liquid was injected a little too quickly. Auren must be eager then, he was usually so careful in his experiments. The cool fingers returned, rubbing soothing circles over the injection site. Another sharp pain, this one on the other side. More soothing. Another in his thigh. A forth again into the thigh on the other side.

A case clicked closed behind him and he felt the mattress shift under Hux' weight. _Cold hands, warm crotch, that's what emperors are made of_ , he thought a little giddily as Auren draped his body over Kylo's larger frame. His hands were unusually benign as they caressed long lines across the scars of last night's play. Just the ghost of his nails tracing over the dips and troughs of well defined muscles. It was almost worshipful, this mapping of his flesh. Plush, dry lips pressed against his neck and along his shoulders, the tip of Auren's tongue darting out to follow the line of his jugular vein.

It was tender. It was almost sweet. It was supremely worrying.

Kylo frowned even as he arched into the gentle touches he'd craved for so long. He could feel the flaccid length of Auren's cock settled comfortably between his cheeks. It was rare that his Emperor didn't become excited by the touch of the cold evidence of his previous claims to Kylo's body. It was even rarer, almost unheard of, for him to begin one of his experiments without an already leaking, almost painfully flushed erection. He spent so long in his research, such careful planning in intricate detail, that the anticipation often got the better of him.

When he'd be General the line between torture and sex had been one that he'd strictly upheld. Though he'd often left the interrogation chamber half hard and eager for company he'd never incorporated anything but safe, consensual punishments into the sex itself. Until Kylo. Their first encounter had ended with Hux leaving him pinned to the floor of his quarters with a knife through his hands. And once the consequences of Kylo's ritual became clear Auren had only escalated he behaviour. You'd almost think he was angry with Kylo for what he'd done. Almost.

Warm breath stirred the hair by Kylo's ear. 

"Come take a bath with me." Auren murmured, low and soft.

"What's brought this on?" Kylo asked, twisting around to look him in he eye.

"I just have an overwhelming desire to see you soaking wet," he said. Slim dexterous fingers tangled into Kylo's hair as Hux pulled him into a slow deep kiss, his other hand urging him to roll onto his back. Kylo dropped heavily to the bed dragging Hux with him to luxuriate in the feel of his unusually pliant body between his thighs. It wasn't often that they did this- actual kissing that wasn't an excuse for biting or come sharing. Hux was still soft, his cock nestled warm against Kylo's own rapidly hardening length.

"Besides," Auren continued quietly, "you're filthy. You've days of sweat and come clinging to your skin, perhaps I'd rather scrub it clean so I can paint this lovely canvas anew."

Kylo grinned at the cliche of his words, relaxing now but still a little suspicious. One should never fully trust Hux. If the Emperor had told him that space was full of stars Kylo would still have gone to a viewport to check.

It took almost half an hour for them to make it to the refresher. Kylo was too reluctant to give up his prize now he had him and Hux was unusually tolerant. But after long minutes of gentle lingering touches he finally allowed himself to be ushered into the Emperor's infamous bathing chamber.

At the centre of the room was a huge sunken ceramic masterpiece, another custom designed piece in a fortress of stark excess. Twelve feet to a side and nearly six feet deep it was more of a pool that a bath. There were seats and ledges moulded into the sides at various heights to allow the users to lounge and relax comfortably in the warm water. Of course that was not their only purpose. The ledge on the right for example was the perfect height for Kylo to kneel on whilst Hux pounded into him from behind. On the left an especially elevated seat encouraged the user to lie back so that the Emperor might better bestow his oral attentions. Others were intended for use by four or more individuals at once. The most Kylo had ever seen in the pool was seventeen, plus two more come streaked lovelies pinned to the surrounding tile. Now it seemed especially intimate that only the two of them would enjoy the waters today.

Stepping down into the tub Kylo was surprised to find that there was only a foot of hot water covering the bottom of the brilliant white ceramic. He couldn't recall ever having seen it so empty before. It wasn't exactly the fastest thing to fill. Again he wondered at his Emperor's motivations. Hux seemed unperturbed, kneeling in the shallow water by a low ledge stocked with bathing products and gesturing for Kylo to join him. Apparently he was serious about wanting to cleanse him.

Kylo sat in the hip deep water and awaited further instruction. With the twist of one finger Hux indicated that he should turn around and face away from him. Eying the bottles Kylo did so, his shoulders tense. Did the bottles actually contain such mundane products as shampoo and soap or had Auren found a new source for his more interesting concoctions? Acid maybe? That awful powder that felt like a million biting insects. He shivered at the thought. Of course Kylo could have reached into his mind and known all his intentions at any moment, but where precisely was the fun in that?

It was soap. With smooth, firm strokes Hux massaged the foaming, spice scented product into the flesh of Kylo's back. Only Hux could have approached such a task as bathing a lover with such systematic determination. Every millimetre of skin was treated to the same exacting care, and once Kylo was draped back in his lap, utterly boneless and relaxed, Auren applied himself to the task of teasing out the rats nest of his hair. 

They had never done this, not in all the years they had pursued their odd relationship. There was an intimacy here that Kylo had never even allowed himself to dream of and it made him into putty in Auren's hands. By the time Hux was working a rich vanilla-scented conditioner into Kylo's roots, the brunette's cock was already fully hard and periodically jumping with each stroke of those beloved fingers across his scalp.

"Look how needy you are," Hux purred against his ear. Fingers left his hair to trail down his chest, always avoiding the precise places that Kylo most wanted him to touch. "Who would have thought that the Lord Protector of the Galaxy could be brought to this, almost ready to come untouched over a mere bath?"

Too blissed out to speak Kylo whined, the sound vibrating back through his chest. Behind him Auren shuddered. 

"One last thing, and then you'll be clean enough for me I think," Hux continued, his voice finally hitching with the anticipation Kylo had been expecting since the first injection. "On your knees, my love."

Kylo almost choked at that endearment, his eyes wide as he scrambled to obey. 

One of Auren's knees urged Kylo's to part as he leaned forward to rest his weight on a conveniently placed ledge. He sighed and wriggled as cold lubricant dripped onto his heated skin. His body offered no resistance to the two fingers that Hux eased slowly into his hole, but Auren did not add another. For the first few strokes he seemed more intent on easing out the remaining evidence of their earlier activities, and any contact with Kylo's prostate was purely accidental- it was maddening.

Then, apparently satisfied, Hux abruptly surged forward. Pressing his chest flat to Kylo's back Auren began a merciless rhythm across that sensitive bundle of nerves. Distantly Kylo heard the drain open and felt the now sullied water begin to drain way from his knees but he was too distracted to think about it.

He could feel the slight twitching of Auren's cock against the wet skin of his thigh, hot where evaporation was already beginning to chill him. Kylo felt half insulted by the fact that Auren still wasn't properly hard. His fingers were fucking into him with a desperate rhythm but his body didn't seem to share the sentiment. Determined to get him interested Kylo twisted his hips, moaning wantonly, arching his back onto each inward thrust of Hux' hand.

"Please Auren, please, more, you know I can take more than that, please!"

Frustrated Kylo dropped one hand to his own aching cock, desperate for some relief. Auren caught him by the wrist, roughly dragging the hand around to pin it between Kylo's muscular shoulders. His grip was unnecessarily tight making Kylo whine and buck as he half heartily fought to free himself.

With a growl Hux pushed himself further upright, bringing his mouth along side Kylo's ear. His fingers stilled, frozen where they pressed hard against his prostate.

"This is not for your benefit Kylo, this is for mine," he hissed, teeth catching on one large ear with too much force. Beneath him Kylo gasped and shivered. "You will stay still and you will stay quiet and you will come when you are told or this ends now. Understood?"

Kylo nodded hard, too close to coming to argue.

Nothing happened for a long moment as Auren leaned back apparently studying Kylo's arm. His long fingers traced slow perpendicular lines across his wrist toward his elbow.

"Oh my beautiful boy," Hux sighed. "You're ready. Come for me."

"Wha..." Kylo began, his question turning into a strangled scream as Hux folded the rest of his hand in towards his fingers and unexpectedly fucked his entire fist into Kylo's ass.

Arching backwards he came, seed splattering against the ceramic as he fought to escape the intrusion. Auren caught him around the waist, holding him steady as he pulled his hand free.

Fuck it hurt. They had done that before, of course they had, but never with so little preparation. Kylo collapsed forward shuddering in the shallow puddle of water that remained in the bottom of the bath. Through his legs he could see Hux' knees moving closer and beyond the Emperor the rush of fresh water refilling the tub.

A warm hand settled against the side of his face, pinning him to the floor of the bath. Behind him Auren rubbed the head of his cock over Kylo's aching, gaping hole. From his awkward angle Kylo saw Hux' momentary smirk before he arched up on his toes, driving himself balls deep in a single movement. 

Kylo groaned with a mixture of overstimulated pleasure and pain, then choked, his mouth filling with the hot water that was pouring into the tub. Shoving back against Auren's weight he struggled to get his hands under him. He was far stronger than Hux, he should have been able to free himself easily, but the man above him was arranged in such that every movement Kylo made drove waves of excitement through his oversensitive nerves. Still he had no fondness for drowning and continued to struggle while his tender cock reluctantly hardened.

Water was filling both of his nostrils when Kylo finally got his arms under him and froze, horrified.

The arm Auren had grabbed was in his field of vision. A dark purple swollen hand print encircled his entire forearm.

This wasn't the bruise of too rough handling, this resembled something he might have received whilst sparring with his Knights. He had long since given up on having them pull their punches and they often broke his bones. This was the sort of bruise he'd expect from a crushed wrist, not a tight grip.

Forcing his head up he turned to confront the man pressed tight against his thighs, his cock still unmoving inside him. 

Auren was reaching over him as the tub continued to fill, a scalpel in his free hand. Green eyes met brown for a moment before Hux twisted his hand into Kylo's hair and tried to force him down once more. Kylo tensed, his arms easily holding him out of the water. What had Auren done that he could hurt him so? Why wasn't he healing? 

A sneer formed on Hux' face. The scalpel glittered as it flashed through the steam-filled air to bury itself in Kylo's shoulder joint. Leaning all his weight on the handle Auren forced it down towards the tub. Blood sprayed across Kylo's face for a second or two until the blade severed the nerves and his arm collapsed, dumping him back into the water.

It was over his head now, filling his mouth as he tried to scream. He really, truly hated drowning, the burn of the water filling his lungs, the throb of his heart struggling against a threat that could not really harm him. The water before his eyes turned a deeper red with each pulse of his heart. Behind him Hux rocked his hips in the same rhythm. 

Muffled by the water and the thunder of his heart he could just hear Hux muttering.

"Fuck, Kylo, look at you, look how beautiful you are," Hux said, the words becoming clearer when the fingers in his hair tightened again to drag his face above the surface. Kylo coughed, pink water streaming from his lungs, the tightening of his diaphragm forcing him further back onto Auren's cock. "Oh fuck, yes, Kylo, yes, be good. Be good and I won't have to do that again."

"How can I be good when I don't know what you're doing,"Kylo rasped, still trying to work the water from his lungs while his nerves burned as they reconnected. The blood stopped pumping as the wound closed over but the joint still felt unusually hot. Glancing down he saw the bruise spreading beneath his skin. "What have you done to me?"

Tipping his head as his hips slowed to a stop once more, Hux dragged the scalpel across Kylo's shoulders in one long deep line. Again Kylo's back was painted with warmth as a sheet of blood poured down and over his sides. Smiling Auren bent his head to lap at the flow, crimson smears marring his chin.

"Do you remember your last visit? When you got drunk and confessed your love whilst I put all those lovely rings through your cock?" Hux said against the healing wound, lowering his knife hand so the fingertips could trace over Kylo's twitching length. "We both noticed that the alcohol stayed in your blood stream the usual length of time, despite your healing being unaffected."

Still teasing the head of his cock Hux turned the blade in his hand, running it along the curve of Kylo's abs. Auren released Kylo's hair then, trusting him to hold his place as his free hand dropped to fist his cock, hot blood pouring over his fingers to act as lubricant. 

"I thought I'd see if the same held true for other chemicals. Anticoagulants and thrombolytic agents in this case." Hux said, shifting his hips in a slow circle as he returned his scalpel to Kylo's back, inscribing a series of shapes along his spine. Each symbol was followed by a deep thrust and sigh as Hux continued. "They'll stop your blood clotting for a while, increasing the bleeding wherever I choose to improve your skin. I'm interested to see if they wear off once you're drained or if they keep affecting your regenerated blood. I spent quite a fascinating afternoon calculating the expected effect."

Kylo arched his back, expanding his ribcage to offer Hux a wider canvas. He recognised those figure being cut into him- it was Auren's name. There was nothing Kylo loved more than to be owned by his Emperor.

"Did you rub yourself raw thinking about slicing into my flesh, Auren?" Kylo teased, pressing back against Hux in time with the stroke of the fingers over his length. "Did you fuck your own fist until your cock begged for mercy?" 

Hux stopped, his fist tightening hard. "Don't flatter yourself." He said, his tones icy.

"You did!" Kylo crowed, too aroused to care, his second orgasm fast approaching as he forced his hips back to set the fast, brutal pace he preferred. "You thought about me, you thought about all the things you could do to me, all the things I could do to you if only you'd let me, you brought yourself off thinking about me saying I love y..."

His monologue was cut short by Auren's hand releasing his cock to slam over his mouth, three fingers slipping between his teeth to pin down his tongue. Still Kylo maintained his rhythm a moment longer until the scalpel drove into his thigh an inch from his leaking cock.

"Shut up!" Hux hissed, biting hard into Kylo's shoulder, blood quickly welling from the wound to cover the lower half of his face. 

Kylo turned his head to watch him, the fingers in his mouth tightening as he twisted towards them, sucking lasciviously as Hux pushed himself upright.

He looked wonderful, pale and ethereal and deadly. Delicate, lightly muscled arms painted red to the elbow, his thin chest imprinted with the reversed letters of his name, thick dark blood dripping from his lips as he sneered. Kylo would have worshipped him as a god if he'd let him.

There was a clatter as the scalpel was torn free and flung towards the tiles. Hux had, with his usual precision, severed Kylo's femoral artery. Sinking his fingers into the plush muscles of Kylo's hips he once again matched his rhythm to the thick spurts of blood painting along Kylo's abs. 

"Touch yourself," Hux ordered, "keep yourself hard. I want to see your hands covered in your own blood and cum." He hauled back at Kylo's mouth, tearing the corner of his lip as he forced him up onto his knees. "Up, get up where I can see you! Come on, I want to see you."

Instinctively Kylo bit down hard, almost severing Auren's ring finger. The hot flow of his beloved Emperor's blood did what his own never could. With a choking whimper Kylo caught hold of his cock and began to fist it hard, his fingers twisting in a way that would have caused bruises had he held enough blood. 

Auren was pounding into him at an angle that drove against his prostate with every thrust now, his chin hooked over Kylo's shoulder as he watched the blood slicked caress of those massive fingers. He pulled his hand free of Kylo's mouth to press tight against his chest, bloody prints smearing over the larger man's heart as he fought to keep the best position to watch.

Freed of its gag Kylo's mouth ran way from him. "Auren, Auren, my emperor, my master, my universe, please, please come in me, I love you, I love you, please."

"Ssshhhhh," Hux hissed, losing his focus for a moment as he kissed his Lord Protector. The flavour of their blood mixing as they wound their tongues together was almost enough to tip him over the edge, but the water was nearly over their thighs and he had so wanted to see this. He pulled his face away and returned to peering over Kylo's shoulder. "Come for me and I'll think about it."

"Hux please," Kylo whined as he tried to return to the kiss.

"Kylo..." Hux sighed, smiling to himself. "Kylo, my love..."

His whole lower body seized, his muscles clamping down hard on Auren's cock as he came, screaming his Emperor's name at the ceiling. Hux released his grip on Kylo's hip to wrap his fingers over his fist, forcing him to keep stroking as his hips snapped forward, dragging his orgasm out, the thick strands of white finally slowing as they both watched them mix with the deep red water. 

Hux hadn't come. He was still just as achingly hard as he had been before. Easing out of Kylo's quivering body he pressed a kiss to the last of the fading symbols on his spine and gently turned him around. 

He moved languidly as if his cock wasn't deep purple, twitching hard and leaking precome with every movement of the water against it. 

Carefully he pushed Kylo closer to the side of the tub, gently moving him until his shoulders and head rested on a ledge that sat just below the water line. Kylo's dark hair fanned out around him, framing his pale bloodless features. Eyes half closed, crimson stained lips hanging open, chest barely moving- he look like some ancient portrait of a tragic warrior cut down in battle and waiting to be claimed by the sea. He was beautiful. 

Pleased with the effect Hux turned off the water, he wanted him to stay as he was and not spoil the effect by panicking about drowning again. 

Kneeling close, his hands manoeuvred Kylo's hips into his lap as he kissed along the expanse of muscle before him. Thanks to years of familiarity with one another his cock settled neatly between the other man's cheeks, sinking slowly into his still twitching hole with the action of gravity. Hux waiting until he was fully seated, and Kylo's cock was beginning to thicken yet again, before he reached up for his scalpel once more.

Thrusting soft and shallow at a leisurely pace he began. The trails he sliced along Kylo's body this time had no meanin- almost listless meandering lines, coils and curlicues that highlighted each of his muscles. A loop here to frame a pectoral, a series of lines there to define the serratus, each bicep adorned with careful curls. The blood was slowing now, just enough for Auren to smear across the pale skin as each wound closed in turn. 

Finally he gave in, leaning forward to rest his arms on either side of Kylo's head, his thrusts deepening as he felt the other man's legs come up to wrap around his waist and pull him closer. Kylo's erection was trapped between them, hot against his stomach compared to the blood stained water surrounding them, the bruised and over used flesh not quite recovering as quickly as the rest of him.

"Are you disappointed?" Kylo whispered, turning his head towards Hux' cheek, nosing gently at his sideburns. There was blood streaked through his still-dry orange hair, he must have run his fingers back through it earlier. Kylo wished he'd noticed that, it was always a sign that Auren was losing control and now he seemed so subdued, even as he fucked steadily into him. "It didn't last long enough for you, did it?"

Auren didn't reply, pressing his face into Kylo's neck and thrusting harder, chasing something he couldn't reach.

With trembling fingers Kylo took the scalpel from Hux' slack hand and pressed a kiss to the corner of his lips.

"Look at me, love," Kylo murmured, always free with his endearments while Hux rationed them like the words were precious treats in a wartime famine.

Auren pushed up onto his elbows and looked down sceptically. His hips kept up their brutal rhythm, dragging gasps from Kylo's lips now the angle had him up against his prostate again.

For a moment Kylo could do nothing but stare, admiring the high flush staining Auren's cheeks and chest, the last of his blood still smeared over his chin and drying along the taught tendons of his neck. His hair was down, the humidity giving it a body it usually lacked as thick locks curled down over dark green eyes. His lips were impossibly plush, full and damp from biting as he'd concentrated on turning the body beneath him into a work of art. 

Kylo had never quite seen him like this. He'd watched him fuck hundreds of people over the years, seen him take every kind of pleasure in every kind of act but he'd never seen his eyes so dark or felt his whole body shaking with every thrust. He wanted to touch his mind, to read his thoughts, but he knew a violation like that right now would spoil everything. Instead he pursued his original idea and tightened his grip on the blade.

"You look so beautiful, my Emperor, almost perfect," he murmured, waiting until Auren frowned in confusion to bring his hand up in a single lightning fast gesture that severed his own carotid artery.

Above him Hux sighed, blissfully fluttering his eyelids closed as his face was coated with a heavy mist of red. 

"Perfect." Kylo whispered as the Emperor's hands gripped his hair and Auren pressed his face to the already slowing spurts from his neck. 

Rubbing his face into the thick, unaffected blood Hux felt his balls tighten and his cock finally pulse his release deep into Kylo's tight velvety heat. It took surprising effort to lift his head just enough to breathe against Kylo's ear.

"Fuck, I love you." 

Not caring whether he meant it Kylo sobbed as he came for the third time, untouched and aching against Auren's stomach. 

After a long moment Hux eased free, leaning back to watch his spend mixing with the murky darkening waters. Boneless and fucked out, Kylo slipped down with the loss of his support and disappeared under the surface. Casually Hux pulled himself up onto the ledge, retrieved a Cigarra and relaxed back to smoke it, his heels resting on the submerged body just enough to keep him under.

Grinning to himself he considered the bottles of lube he'd arranged along the edge of the bath earlier. Kylo absolutely loathed drowning. Perhaps once he'd recovered Auren would let him hatefuck him as an apology. That should make a good Diamond Anniversary gift.

**Author's Note:**

> Diamond Anniversary - 60 years. Yep these horrible fuckers got married, only the gods know why.


End file.
